


Empty by Beta Dominatrix

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair talks to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty by Beta Dominatrix

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and gratuitous misuse of quote marks. I am lazy.

## Empty

Beta Dominatrix

Author's disclaimer: Hey if they were mine, they would not be stuffed onto a deadend channel like SciFi, but would be languishing on burgundy silk sheets with assorted toppings and bottomings.

* * *

Empty  
By Beta Dominatrix 

I have felt so empty all day. I feel that I can barely remember satiation, being filled to my eye teeth, or satisfaction. 

Why? 

My arms are empty. 

My ass is empty. 

My testicles are empty. 

All drained dry. 

By you, lover. 

But my heart? 

My heart is full. 

Why? 

Because you love me back. So come Jim, fill me. Make me full. 

All of me. 

Not only my heart. But my arms, and my ass. 

However... 

My testicles will still be empty. Drained dry. By you. 

END 


End file.
